World of Warcraft: New Age
by Zero The Grim
Summary: The Horde and Alliance are finally starting to talk relations with a fragile peace after the defeat of Garrosh Hellscream. Yet something threatens to destroy that all. Dragon kind is weak now more then ever after the defeat of Deathwing and the lose of the Aspects power. Something is targeting the dragons and even the time way. Rated M for future content.


Hello and thank you for taking this time to read this story of mine. This is just something to open up to the story im going to make. I've always thought that WoW had a lot of lore and potential for great stories to be made and always wondered why there weren't as many of them on Fanfiction. Well there are a lot of WoW story's just not so many big villain dramatic kinds. Then again I haven't read them all so who knows. This is something I wanted to make to help start the stage for something greater.

* * *

Alexstrasza staggered backwards as she held her bleeding side breathing heavily. Her right horn was broken halfway off and her body was sore. Blood dripping through her hands as she tried to hold the wound from spilling blood over. Her once beautiful red long hair was ruffled. Her red veil cloak tattered around the edges with long clean cuts that it threatened to fall off. Her pinkish tan skin grew pale at the strain on her body, with her red and gold regal armor now battered and scratched up, stained with her own blood. The cold wind lightly pressing at her skin though she could hardly feel it with her current conflict.

A blade struck down at her only for her to raise her free hand and use her thick gauntlet to fend it off knocking her further back.

Her knee's shook and felt weak as they threatened to give out. The wound to her side was large as was the blade that did it. She was so weak and tired. Ever since the Hour of Twilight with Deathwing she has grown much weaker. She was still the most powerful red dragon of course but she had grown significantly weaker. She had also let her guard down but she didn't think of all people that…that…

The blade struck down on her again and again she held her hand out to fend it off making her stagger further back. More blood dripped on the ground. She wouldn't last much longer at this point.

"W-why…?" Alexstrasza asked in a gasp of breath. "Why are you doing this? You of all people….Why?" She kept asking between breaths. She had let her guard down because it was the mortal standing before her. She had no reason to suspect or doubt and yet…

**"You resist..."** The voice seemed to stand out echoing as it chilled Alexstraza to the bone.

Then Alexstrasza's eyes widened as she heard the next set of words. "N-no it can't be…" She waved her hand out. What she just heard. "Don't fall victim. Not like him."

**"You will learn..."** The figure continued**. "Alexstrasza the Life Binder, I will show you the truth."**

The blade came crashing down again this time hard and stronger. Alexstrasza sensed this and put both her hands out to defend. She fell back on her side with a grunt as her gauntlets shattered. She struggled to sit up leaning on her side and holding her wounded side. The scarce grass did little to comfort her. When Alexstrasza tried to sit up she was slammed back down to the dirt by a foot to the gut which made her let out a shout of pain. She gripped the ankle trying to push it off of her too little success. The wound to her side felt like it was on fire. The metallic boot twisted left to right side to side as it started to press at her ribs feeling as if it would break at any moment and probably would if the pressure continued.

"Don't…" Alexstrasza said through gritted teeth. She was going to…die. She was actually going to…to…

**"As you said yourself the age of mortals has begun. Your era has ended along with you yourself."**

* * *

So what did you think? Please rate and review and tell me what you thought. Good reviews give me strength, critics help me get better but haters are useless so no haters. I would also like to thank Greywing44 for helping me on this story. She is a great writer that helps me add details into descriptions of things like Alexstrasza's armor appearance. Thanks again. And I posted this on the first day of the new year. Figure that could be symbolic...


End file.
